The swinging Pendulum
by zikkedia
Summary: We journey back 1000 ish  years. the shino academy was started roughly four years ago. and the first ever class is preparing for their final year of training.
1. Prologue: It all begins

**Story:** The Swinging Pendulum

**Chapter:** Prologue. It all begins

**Word count:** 109

**Number of Pages:** not even half

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Summery:** Kiriro Hikifune is a student at the Shino Academy. 1000 years ago with that first fateful class.

Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku are also here .

**Authors Note:** had to rework the begingin a bit. Cant be a swinging pendulum without a pendulum piece.

The Pendulum swings.

We will step into the past. To uncover a past. To uncover _the truth _of the past.

We journey back 1000 years.

There is one Squad and roughly and roughly fifty shinamge in it. All fifty members of noble families. All sworn to protect the royal family.

Hallow attacks are common in both the human world and outside the serietie.

Our first stop in our journey in the Shino Academy. The first ever class is preparing for their final year of training.

Some will one day be involved with the battle with Aizen.

While others will journey a different path.

Our journey begins.

The pendulum swings.


	2. Chapter One: 1000 years

**Story**: The Swinging Pendulum

**Chapter: **One: 2000 years ago. The Shino Academy. Class 1

**Word count:** 1189

**Number of Pages:** 4

**Author:** Melina Hites

**Summery**: Kiriro Hikifune is a student at the Shino Acedemy. 2000's ago with that first fateful class. Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku are also here .

**Authors Note**: second ever bleach fic. Let me know what you think. There will be more within the next couple days.

* * *

><p><strong>The Swinging Pendulum<strong>

**Chapter 1: 2000 years ago. The Shino Academy. Class 1.**

"My name is Kiriro Hikifune," she said holding out her hand giggling, "what's yours?"

" Jushiro. Jushiro Ukitake." He said taking it and shaking it. "You must be one of the people that tested out of the junior year."

She beamed up at him "Yes, I am. But I don't think that I should have" she said looking at her feet, "I'm really not that good."

"If Yamamoto transferred you, you must be worthy." he said smiling at her.

Yamamoto entered the training grounds. "Welcome seniors to the final year of your training." He said to the 26 who gathered in the training grounds dojo. "You are joined by three new students who have tested out of their levels. These individuals are Kiriro Hikifune, Kenji Tsang, and Maiko Konimari. Treat them with the same amount of respect that you would treat any other senior."

He looked around, "Today we will begin with a sparring match Ms. Hikifune, Mr. Ukitake. Step forward. You shall be he first to spar. Remember the objective is to get your opponent to the ground."

The pair stepped forward. And Jushiro reached for the wooden katana

"We will be using zanpakuto," Yamamoto said stopping Jushiro in his track.

Yamamoto reached behind him and handed them both their own metal katana.

"We will only be fight with Shikai." Yamamoto told them they both nodded. "Begin." the old man told them.

"Go easy on me," she told him.

He nodded.

They parried for a while with each time he jabbed and she would block the attack.

"Oh this is boring!" she said kicking his zanpakuto out of hand "Kurai-oujo tatsu" she said as her zanpakuto morphed colors from the standard steel to black. She pushed him to he ground with another kick and held the thin blade to his throat. She smiled down at him. "I win." she asked.

"Agreed" he said. As she took his hand and helped him up. She sheathed her zanpakuto, which had changed back to a steel look while he retrieved his blade.

"Good technique miss Hikifune albeit a little unconventional but effective."

"Thank you sensei!" She said brightly.

"Konimari, you and Mr. Tsang are next."

She smiled as she handed her zanpakuto back to their sensei.

"Ukitake went and stood next to Shunsui. Wile Kiriro went and walked towards Unohana.

"She is cute Shunsui" said as Jushiro walked closer. "And powerful." He added "I haven't seen anyone send you to the ground that fast before." Jushiro just shrugged.

"I was going easy on her."

"'Shiro." Shunsui said. "You're sweating."

"I'm just not feeling well." He told his friend.

"Have you thought about talking to Yama-ji I'm sur-"

"No I'm fine. I just need some rest." he said hopefully

Both men looked over when they saw Unohana and Kiriro giggling.

Wonder what there on about Shunsui said aloud.

Unohana confined to giggle. "Shunsui?" Kiriro said. "Which one is he?"

"He's standing rite next to Ukitake."

"Oh Retsu, he's cute, in a smarmy sort of way."

"The only problem with Shunsui is that he is such a womanizer! He'd never notice someone like me."

Kiriro smiled. "How do you know that he's looking over here rite now!"

"No, they are both looking at you. I can't believe you have only been in the academy for two years you so powerful. And your powers are so controlled."

"Thank you, Retsu!"

"They are still staring." She said. "I think you should talk to Ukitake. He's watching you."

"I don't know." she said shaking her head.

"I'm serious go talk to him." she said nudging her.

"Ok I'll go." She turned and walked toward Ukitake and Shunsui. "Hello again." She said smiling. "Not hurt at all?" She asked Jushiro her green eyes gleaming.

"Just his pride said Shunsui." She giggled again. "Though I think you just successfully broke my record on how fast Ju ended up to the ground."

A broad grin crossed her face. "Is that so?" she said looking to him.

"I'm screwed." Jushiro said aloud "With the two of you around I will never get any peace."

"Hey. I'm a very peaceful person." Said Shunsui.

"Yes! Drink more sake."

"I'm normally pretty relaxed but it's been a while since I could use any amount of power." She turned her gaze the grass it was good. She looked up against to the two men with a wide grin on her face. "It was fun."

The second group had finished and Shunsui was next against Unohana.

She smiled as she stood next to Ukitake. He frowned.

"You know" said the girl beside him "you look better when you don't frown."

He looked over at her. And smiled slightly.

"That's better" she told him.

"Your zanpakuto," he said. "It's got darkness in the name."

"Shadow yeah. She stared strait forward. "I think it's the peace of darkness in my soul.

Everyone has darkness in his or her soul. Hollows are born because of the darkness in the soul." she smiled.

Ukitake nodded in agreement.

The remainder of the class was spent watching the remaining pairs spar. Ukitake and Shunsui argued about each persons style and skill of each pair. Each class passed unconventionally as the last.

At the end of he day Ukitake said his goodbyes to Shunsui and Unohana. And began his walk threw the dojo so he could home to the manner house. When he got to the courtyard of the school he saw Kiriro sitting on he grass a book in hand. He walked over to her.

"Why hello there." He said sitting beside her.

"Hello," she said looking toword him. "What brings you here?" She asked.

He pointed to the fading horizon. "I'm on my home. I live close enough I don't have to stay in the dorms?" he said.

"Mmmmm ok" she said putting Down her book. "So your a noble then?"

"Hu? Oh yea I guess." He said scratching his chin.

She nodded. She smiled.

"I live on the other side of the seritie I have to walk threw 40 districts just to see my family. And they don't like seeing me. I'm a disappointment." She snorted. "I miss them. Why am I telling you this? I'm sorry."

"No, its ok. You should come have tea with me. I don't know when."

She giggled. "That sounds like there is a deeper meaning to that."

He shot her a mischievous look. "Maybe there is. How about Saturday? Around noon?"

"Oh Jushiro. I'd love too but I'm going to visit my sister. I promised."

"Oh." He said. "Then the words came out all at once. WellmaybIcouldcimewithyouthen?"

Her brow furrowed. "I don't know." she looked at him "sure." She smiled "no uniform though just normal cloths are fine." She smiled.

"Ok," he nodded, "I should be getting home. They will start looking for me soon."

"She nodded I'll see you tomorrow. He got up. And walked toword the horizon.

She got up and walked to the dormitories. She went to her futon and fell on it. She was really tiered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: tell me what you think. And Ill update in the next couple days. Hee hee. And if you find any errors just let me know. I need a second set of eyes. I think I got most of them but not sure.**


	3. chapter 2 the journey home

**Story**: The Swinging Pendulum

**Chapter: **Two: Journey Home.

**Word count: **1285

**Number of Pages: **5

**Author: **Melina Hites

**Summery**: Kiriro Hikifune is a student at the Shino Academy. 1000's ago with that first fateful class. Jushiro Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku are also here .

**Authors Note**: Kiriro goes home.

Saturday came quickly. Kiriro dressed in clothing very similar to her uniform. Only her kosode was light green and her hakama were a brown Color. Her long ginger hair has been pulled up into a tight bun. She met him on the road outside of the school. He was wearing blue kosode and black hakama.

"Hello" she said walking toward him

"You pulled your hair up." he said tilting his head to one side

She smiled. "My father hates when it's loose. He says it looks messy." She told him. "Ready?" she asked.

He nodded "As ever."

She turned to the east and began walking waving her arm for him to follow. "It's this way."

They walked side by side. Along the way the stopped at a bakery and a flower shop. Somewhere in there Jushiro had slipped his hand into hers.

"Have you ever learned to shunpo?" He asked her. "You would get home faster." He smiled.

"Flash step?" She clarified he nodded. "No I don't know how." She admitted. "That's why I always walk."

"Why don't you piggy back." he suggested.

"Ok. I'm think I can do that." her brow furrowed, "As long as it wont mess my hair up.

It shouldn't he told her."

"Ok." she said take her hand out of his and crawling onto his back. She grabbed his shoulders and ducked down "'Kay" she said into his back. "Let's go"

He nodded and they surged forward. They zoomed by district after district until they came to district 40 he put her down.

She gasped "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" she shouted "I have got to learn how to do that!" she said jumping up and down.

He nodded not being able to breath.

Her brow furrowed in concern. "Are you ok?" She asked him.

"I * breath* need *breath* to catch *breath* my breath * breath*." he told her.

"Oh ok would like to sit for a bit?"

He nodded. They sat down on the dirt of the road. Slowly his breath returned to normal.

"I don't normally go that far. And with extra weight made it a. Little harder."

"I'm sorry." She said frowning.

"Oh don't be. He smiled "it was no trouble. but I think that we'll walk back." He said.

She nodded in agreement.

He stood and extended his hand out to help her up. "How much farther." he asked.

"Just up the road." she said pointing to a small house. She walked slowly almost like she was dreading it. She turned to him. "Don't say your surname papa will not like I brought a noble here."

"Kiriro, Why?"

She averted her eyes and tapped her fingers together. "Papa used to work for the shoein clan but they fired him when he married mama. Mama is a shoein. And they married in secret. She looked up at him. "Please. Just don't."

He nodded. "Ok."

"Stay here I have to tell mama I brought someone with me. I'll come get you." She turned and ran Into the house. She returned with a woman who appeared to be only a few years older hen her. "'Sherio she said this is my Mother."

"He bowed I am honored to meet you."

"And I am honored to meet you Jushiro Ukitake."

Both Kiriro and Jushiro stiffened.

"Oh don't act like I wouldn't know Kiriro, I grew up a noble, and just cause I left that life behind doesn't mean I have forgotten it. Besides, he looks like his father." her mothers features softened "Your father won't know. Unless you plan on telling him."

"Of course not mama."

"Good girl."

"Where is Jade?" Kiriro asked.

"In the clearing playing with some of the children." her mother told her. She began to walk back into the house but stopped in the door and turned to her daughter. "She keeps saying she wants to go to that school of yours and father won't have none of it. You should go see her she was going on all morning about seeing you." She smiled.

She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek "see you later mama."

"So your mother knew my father."

She raised her eyebrow. "Apparently."

"Where is this clearing?" He asked.

she pointed to a grouping of trees. "Just there." As they got closer they heard the sound of wood on wood. And sounded something like _Im gonna get ya you maggot._ "That's defiantly jade." Kiriro said quietly. She pushed through some underbrush then called out "You know, Jade, you are not supposed to beat the boys up."

As Jushiro came threw the trees he heard a girl shriek and a small body come barrelling toward Kiriro . "Your early!" she said. "How come?" the little girl pulled back "you don't get to come here till later, usually."

"My friend brought me." Kiriro said smiling.

"Oh! did you see I beat Kenny?"

"No! she didn't!" came a boyish wine. "She just got me to the ground."

Jushiro smiled "Kenny I think she Won."

"Friend?" The girl asked. She looked around her sister to the dark haired boy behind her. "Your friend. Is. A. Boy!"

"Yes. It would appear he is." She came to stand beside her sister.

"Papa is gonna kill you Kiry." As she came to stand beside her sister he could see the Shoien features showing she had long black-purple hair. Narrow yellow eyes. And huge grin. "Oh well she said to her sister. Your funeral." She turned to her friend Kenny "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh common." He whined.

"No," she said turning from him. "I don't get to see my sister very often and I want to talk to her."

'Whatever jade. I'll see you tomorrow." he said to her.

"Can I fight you Kiry?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know jade." She said looking over at jushrrio. "Maybe I should let Sherio fight you." She smiled at him. "He's very strong but you should be able to beat him."

"But Kiriro I wanna fig-"

"I'm just saying for a different challenge. I'll go after him." She cracked a wry grin.

The younger girl looked up at Ukitake. "But he's an adult."

"Naaaa! he is more like a big kid! common it will be fun."

"She right you know. I am a big kid. I won't you hurt I promise."

The girl narrowed his eyes and smiled "ok." She turned and walked towards the centre of the clearing.

Kiriro held out a wooden katana. "Your gonna need this." she said.

As Jushiro took the katana he quietly said "you owe me."

"Just go easy on her. Please."

Ready? the girl asked before him he nears the centre of the clearing. He nodded and she came running too him the katana above her head. he blocked it. The jumped back and did it again. She got a wicked grin on her face and her eyes began to glow.

"Jade" yelled Kiriro the girl looked at her sister.

"What?" She said and he glow disappeared.

"My turn." She said taking the wooden katana from Jushiro.

"But-"

"No, its my turn."

"Fine."

Jade and Kiriro sparred. After only a short time their eyes began to glow. As this happened both sped up their movements until they were nearly impossible to see.

"Kiriro, Jade."

Kiriro looked over at him her emerald eyes still glowing with an erethral light. "What is it Ju?" She said bringing her wooden katana to block a final attack from her sister.

"You were glowing.

She shrugged. "Oh well. We are done Jade. You actually tiered me out." She grinned at her sister ruffling her purple hair "well done."

"Really?" the girl smiled.

Kiriro nodded. "Yup!"

**Authors Note: **Thoughts, concerns, questions? Random outburts? I take em all. Please review!


End file.
